Haruka the Fujoshi
by orangepumpkins
Summary: A fujoshi is a slang term for a yaoi fangirl. Haruka is a fujoshi. Haruka is surrounded by a group of good looking guys. What do you think happens when everyone finds out that the school rule against romance is just against hetero relationships?
1. Chapter 1

**Haruka the Fujoshi**

**by orangepumpkins**

* * *

Haruka Nanami is a very plain girl. If not for her excelling skills in music, she would have probably just been left unnoticed by most of the world. But aside from her music skills, there _is_ one thing which sets her apart from the norm…her obsession with yaoi. Yaoi, BL, slash, whatever you wish to call it, it's all the same, it's all gay. And in Haruka's opinion, that was _definitely_ okay.

Now, being a complete fujoshi was not something that Haruka felt like she needed to hide…to her friends on the internet (who all very much shared her interests). But aside from her roommate, Tomochika Shibuya, who accidently came across one of Haruka's in-progress Ouran High School Host Club, Kyoya x Tamaki fanfics when borrowing the smaller girl's laptop to type up some homework, none of Haruka's other friends knew about her interests, and perhaps that was for the best. The situation was for the best because Haruka knew, from previous experience, that most real life boys get weirded out when you ship them with another, and it just so happened that Haruka's three OTPs were made up of six of her best guy friends

The guys of course knew that some people "shipped" them together. They were a group of hot teenage boys who spent a lot of time together and had been warned. Ever since their first concert and interview, blogs and forums were quickly made to honour the handsome boy group—one of the biggest topics of discussion was the probability of romance within the group. On one occasion, during a fan question interview, the boys were pelted with questions about their personal relationships with each other, and one fan had even let slip that her OTP was Tokiya x Otoya (Tokiya quickly fled to the other side of the stage, away from his roommate, milliseconds after the fan's comment). But Haruka was sure that if they knew that _she,_ their closest female friend and song writer acted like a fangirl…Haruka didn't want to think about that situation…

Now, even though Haruka had been fairly successful at hiding her shipping feels at certain moments, occasionally she let slip and just stare at a pair of her friends and space off while daydreaming. And right now was very close to one of those times.

Ringo-sensei had just dismissed the class and everyone had been dismissed, but Haruka took her time to pack up as she and the STARISH group had agreed to meet in the A class classroom. Suddenly, as Haruka was tidying up her notebooks, she felt a large hand grasp one of her hands.

"Hello, little lamb." The smooth, sultry voice of Ren Jinguji greeted, followed by a kiss on the hand he held captive.

A flustered Haruka nodded back a simple, "Hi," along with a smile to Ren, and the couple of S class friends behind him.

Then, after several minutes of small talk and greetings, the Masato suddenly spoke up with irritation lining his voice and his hands in trembling fists. "Are you going to let go of her hand anytime soon, Jinguuji?" Haruka had barely noticed the blond man's hand still grasping her own, as she was somewhat thinking about fanfiction plots after seeing Natsuki and Syo interact.

Cocking an eyebrow and plastering a smug smirk on his face, Ren teased back, "and what if I don't want to?"

_Gah!_ Haruka's inner mind screamed. _Hijirikawa-sama is jealous! This situation totally works for that one fic I've been trying to write! And since it's canon, it is impossible to be OOC!_

Taking a second to collect his thoughts, the Hijirikawa heir replied, "I simply want to spare Nanami of the discomfort of having to touch your lecherous skin."

"Hmm? Hmm." Ren replied before then lacing his fingers with Haruka's and holding them close to his chest. And as for Haruka, despite very strong headcanons of him being gay for Masato, you can just not flush when Ren Jinguuji is showing you intimate affection.

Suddenly, Masato marched over to Haruka's desk and swatted Ren's hands away from her's and promptly pulled the blond away by his tie. "There should be limits to your clowning around!"

"Ha ha ha, I know for a fact you've let your emotions go on several occasions before, Hijirikawa!"

"Shut up!" Masato replied, still dragging Ren as far as he could from the songwriter.

"Heh heh, perhaps we should start before anyone gets injured…" Otoya joked, scratching the back of his head and laughing uncomfortably.

"Perhaps…" Haruka agreed.

* * *

Later in the music room that the group was practicing in, Hyuuga-sensei visited.

"Hyuuga-sensei!" Syo called with twinkling eyes upon seeing his favourite idol. Natsuki smile fondly at the actions of the shorter blonde.

"Hey guys," the teacher greeted, "I heard your music from outside the hall and wanted to check up on you." After receiving a group of words of appreciation, Hyuuga-sensei put his hand on Tokiya's shoulder as he made his way out the door and whispered, "I think I'd buy your CD now. Your feelings have blossomed nicely. Just remember, even if you are in love, no relationships with another student."

Despite Syo's burning, jealous gaze, the blue haired boy acted greatly out of character and flushed before putting on one of the biggest grins that Haruka had ever seen. Across the room, Otoya smiled in reply to his roommate's grin which seemed to be directed to him.

"Let's start again from the top of _Map of the Fu—_" Haruka started before a yell from the hall interrupted her.

"Hey! You there! No romance between students!" the authoritative voice of Hyuuga-sensei called loudly.

Out of curiosity, the seven poked their head out of the door in a cartoon-like tower. Not far from the door, there were two girls holding each other close in a fashion that seemed even too intimate for a pair of besties; no doubt that they were a pair of lovers.

"I'll have to take you to the principal's office so you can explain yourselves before getting expelled."

"But—!" one of the girls began. She was small and was being protectively hugged by her significant other.

"You know I'm not being homophobic or anything. Rules are rules, and the rules say that no romantic relations are to be ha—!" Hyuuga-sensei began again before getting cut off by a student handbook into his face.

"'Romantic relations between a male and female student are not to be had and will result in immediate expulsion,' the rule, although romance is partly against the rules, it specifies _between a male and female student_! Now if you excuse us, a _female_ student and her _girl_friend, we have a date planned." The other girl stated, now glaring disrespectfully at the S class teacher, before turning on her heel and dragging the smaller girl away.

"…my apologies…" Hyuuga-sensei called awkwardly before going to hunt out Shining Saotome.

The group remained silent for several seconds (mostly for the guys to process the information and Haruka to have a fangasm due to potential canon events) before a cough broke the silence.

"If what we heard is true, then I think I have an announcement to make." Ren began. "Masato and I are involved."

Shock filled Masato's eyes.

Haruka's heart stopped.

"Ha! That's funny…wait…what?" Otoya began.

Masato's shock remained for another second before the teen in question darted towards Ren, grabbed his shirt and dragged him outside of the room and slammed the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded the Hijirikawa heir as he slammed the blonde against the wall.

"It's not like I was lying!" Ren retorted, putting up his hands as if to surrender. "and if we won't get expelled, why not tell? It's not like you didn't want to tell people too." He added cupping his lover's face in his hand, Masato not daring to look him in the eyes.

"That is true…."

"And who better to tell than our closest friends? And since our parents would freak out at our lack of ability to produce heirs together, it's not like we can tell them, now can we?"

"No, no we can't." Masato laughed, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

Several moments later, the two heirs were holding each other's hands and Masato was flushing crimson and staring at the floor as they returned to the room.

"So it's true?" Tokiya asked, answered by the shy nodding of the other blue haired teen's head.

The girl of the group was having a _very _hard time not grinning creepily. Of course, a few of the guys did notice the bigger than usual smile on the face of their songwriter.

* * *

That night, Haruka was still elated with the news that one of OTPs were canon. Completely and utterly IRL canon!

"Haruka, why the huge ass grin?" her roommate questioned, a towel around her neck and her hair still damp from just taking a bath.

Haruka had spent all of the evening with her head up in the clouds, planning ways to spy on Ren and Masato's intimate moments, fanfic ideas, and debating on going on a few RenMasa forums. She had even ignored her usual piano practice schedule in favour of looking at RenMasa fan videos.

Looking over from the edge of her laptop, the smaller girl cheered, "Tomo-chan! One of my OTPs canonly got together!"

"Rich boys, childhood friends, or polar opposites?"

"Rich boys."

One of the things that Haruka had always loved about Tomochika was that she helped her with her shipping, but never cared for names or where the 'characters' were from. This compromise allowed for Haruka to ship in peace without Tomochika accidently spilling anything to one of the guys(she was fairly bad at keeping secrets).

"Oooh, I always did like that one of your ships the best. Perhaps I _should_ actually start watching whatever anime this is from." Panic filled Haruka's chest. "…but then again, if I have time to watch anime, I should continue practicing to be an idol and then perhaps I'll even be able voice act _in_ an anime! If I did, you would watch it, right? And then we can ship my character with the best looking guy!" Tomochika joked.

Closing the laptop and putting it on the floor, Haruka replied seriously, "Of course!...but only if you voice a guy…I'm not sure if I can assure you that I will have a het!OTP when there are nice looking guys available…."

"Right, of course. So tell me about Rich boys."

Hugging her pillow close and flopping back onto her bed, Haruka answered while rolling, still expressing her excitement. "Well there was a development which allowed for them all to have relationships; it turns out the whole ban on romance was actually just between a guy and a girl! Anyways, after the misunderstanding was cleared up, Rich boys confessed to the group saying that they didn't want to hide their relationship any longer."

* * *

Elsewhere in the dorms, in the boys building, in the room or Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya lay together, spooning on the taller one's bed. Syo was using on of Natsuki's arms as a pillow and having the bespeckled teen run his fingers over the calluses on the tips of his fingers that were the product of hard work and practice on the violin.

"Hey, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked lazily.

"hmm?"

"Do you want to tell our friends about _us_ sometime?"

"What?! Why would you want to do that?!" Syo demanded, quickly turning around.

"'Well we've liked each other for years, been dating since just after the beginning of the school year, and am tired of lying to our friends. But if you really don't want to, then I'm in no rush to announcing it to the world. I mean, I like having the flustered you all to myself in private." Natsuki said coyly, putting on a grin that seemed a bit too much like his other personality.

Quickly flushing the exact same way that Natsuki was talking about, Syo scooted his body closer to his boyfriend, pushing his face into Natsuki's chest and mumbled, "I don't want to, not yet…if that's okay with you."

Wrapping his hand protectively around the smaller boy, Natsuki smiled and kissed the crown of Syo's head and replied, "No rush."

* * *

Down the hall in the room of Tokiya Ichinose and Otoya Ittoki, a blue haired teen sat on his bed with his elbows resting on his knees, deep in thought.

_Tonight is the night! _Tokiya told himself.

Surprised by the bravery that Ren and Masato had shown, coming out, even if only to their closest friends, Tokiya was convinced to do the same. He was convinced that the only reason stopping him from confessing before was the misunderstanding of the school rule. Now he had no excuse.

The door clicked open and a red headed teen stepped into the room, only half paying attention to his surroundings due to the music that he was listening to through his headphones. Giving a quick nod to his roommate, he made his way across the room and unpacked his bag exaggerating the weight of every item and then flopped face down onto his bed.

"Long day?" Tokiya questioned.

"You have no idea. Just school stuff; you know, like dance training and stuff." A mumble replied.

"Nothing I can do to help?" the blue haired tee asked hopefully.

"No, I'm just going to drown my sorrows in my music." The red head sighed. _What I really want is for you to hold me and tell me that I'll get it soon enough because I deserve it, _he wanted to add, but of course, it's not something roommates ask of each other, even if he _was _madly infatuated with the other boy. Otoya proceeded to close his eyes, go into fetal position, and let the music sink into his body. The music of course, not that anyone could ever find out, was HAYATO's love songs CD (just because it was nice to have the guy you like singing lyrics about being in love into your ear).

Several minutes of silence filled the air and Tokiya glanced at the seemingly sleeping figure. _Okay….so not tonight then, I guess,_ he told himself, almost sighing out of relief (when he caught himself doing so, he made sure to tell himself that love was terrifying despite being a nationally famous idol). The blue haired teen then proceeded to bed as well.

* * *

"Now if somehow there were also canon feelings between with my other two OTPs, I do believe I would die; right there and then, a very happy death. But of course, that just _has_ to be too good to be true!" Haruka continued, still rolling.

"Haha! Well make sure you control yourself, you wouldn't want STARISH to lose their only songwriter, now would you? They didn't do anything to receive the fruits of your fangasming!" Tomochika laughed, oblivious.

* * *

**author's note:**

Please don't take anything seriously in this fic. I do not feel like dealing with pissed off people due to how bluntly my brain puts words.

Anywho, this is a birthday present for my friend (and because I don't know if you want your name out in the world wide web), you know who you are *insert eyebrow waggle just for fun* Happy (belated) birthday~ :D

Not my best piece of writing (not that that is much better) but I still like feed back *hint hint, nudge nudge*


	2. Bonus Chapter

__Hey there! Back by popular demand and a half finished scene which was originally going to be in the one-shot, I have returned with a drabble set a little after the initial fic for all of the TokiyaxOtoya fans out there. Enjoy~ :)

* * *

**Haruka the Fujoshi: Bonus Chapter**

**by orangepumpkins  
**

_I'm going to do it!_ Tokiya chanted in his head. _I'm going to confess to Otoya when he gets back from his bath, and I'll show him my true feelings instead of the frequently annoyed front I always have! I can—_his thoughts were quickly cut off at the sight of the boy of his affections. Otoya's cheeks were a tad rosier than normal, due to the heat of the bath. Damp hair stuck to the nape of his neck and the milk he was drinking made his lips glisten.

"Hey Tokiya, want some?" the red head asked, offering his half-finished carton of strawberry milk. It was times like these that Tokiya felt like slapping himself for feeling like one of HAYATO's fangirls when he would wink at one of them. If he said yes, then he would have an indirect kiss with the boy of his dreams! The boy who made it possible for him to evolve his singing into the soulful voice it was today.

"S-sure." Tokiya finally answered, only to find air where the offered milk carton and hand attached to it had been.

"Oh, you wanted some? You were kind of quiet and staring at me for a while so I thought you were offended that I offered you such an unsophisticated drink such as strawberry milk and now I finished it…." The red head replied from where he was, just beside the trash can, disposing of the empty carton. "Want me to go and get you your own carton? There's chocolate and banana milk too…and regular."

"Oh..no…it's fine. But um, could we talk?" Tokiya asked hesitantly.

"Sure?" Otoya agreed cautiously, knowing something serious was about to be discussed.

Once the red head was sitting on his adjacent bed, Tokiya began to ramble. He rambled on about how seeing Otoya's face cheered him up and how the teen's drive and determination made him want to change himself for the better, getting rid of HAYATO, how Otoya's 1000 watt smile lit up a room and how completely and utterly the former idol had fallen in love for the goofy boy. The more he talked, the lighter Tokiya's chest felt, happy to free his pent up feelings but once again it was weighted down when the red head began his reply.

It was clear to see that this was one of the first times that someone had confessed to the free spirited teen. He was at lost for words and took a full minute to properly make a reply. The minute seemed like an eternity to Tokiya. "I…Thank you for falling in love with me, Tokiya. You're a very good friend, but I'm not sure if I can accept your feelings. I harbor my own feelings for another person and.—"

"Nanami." Tokiya stated knowingly.

Otoya nodded in reply. "…I…I know she doesn't like me. In fact I'm pretty sure she likes you. The only time she even bothers looking in my direction is when I'm standing near you, and then it's during those times when she looks like she's lost in some sort of paradise in her head, probably day dreaming about some alternative universe where the two of you aren't bothered by the likes of me."

"Stop kicking yourself down! I didn't fall in love with you because you acted like this, I fell in love with you because you never gave up! Now, to settle your heart, no, Nanami does not like me. The closest thing to that that she feels for me is friendship and possibly admiration towards HAYATO. Either way, Romantic relations between a girl and a boy are in direct violation of the school rules, so even if I didn't love you, I would never go out with her."

"…thanks…I think…you are still kind of awkward about it, but you've really become a lot friendlier about everything and I don't want to lose that friendship." Otoya grinned. "I'm going to go and buy you a juice box or something because it is obvious that you wanted one! I mean, who can resist strawberry milk?"

In reply Tokiya smiled somberly and nodded, trying to keep from tearing up.

Once Otoya was out of the room, he sprinted to the lobby vending machines leaned against the wall, cheeks ablaze a crimson red. _Why did I say that?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why am I all honorable and junk? One of the people that I like-like just said he loved me! Why don't I know who I like more?! GAH! _The red head then proceeded to pound his head on the vending machine.

* * *

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Tomochika asked when her roommate suddenly sat up straight while trying to write an essay on music history.

"I feel sudden self-loathing. It feels like I just cockblocked one of my OTPs or something…"

"You're so weird." Tomochika laughed, chucking a pillow at Haruka.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm sorry! Don't hate me for writing this!

Anyways, this is it kiddies! I doubt I'll have any more to add to this fic anymore. Thanks for reading. And leave a review if you don't mind :)


End file.
